A Casual Night VincePG
by JesterBaka
Summary: (Try not to take this too seriously/ Written for fun.) Chapter 1 out now, comment if you'd like to see more. Or have more characters introduced. Vincent gets forced onto the night shift, but hey at least he's got his favourite guy to talk to.
1. Chapter 1: Talks

Vincent lit up a cigarette, leaning back in the squeaky office chair as he put his feet up on the desk in front of him. Ah the night-shift, who would have thought…Ironic really. He was only meant to be working the day-time shift, the shift when those damned animatronics couldn't get him or at least that hadn't tried yet. He had no intention of dying tonight, or any other night for that matter. But they did say they'd triple his payment due to inconvenience. The morons couldn't find anyone else to work the night-shift and they'd been desperate. He was pretty certain smoking was unauthorised, and on top of that unprofessional too. But hell, if he had a risk of dying the least he could do with was a decent puff.

Right on queue the phone began to rang, Vincent hesitated letting a pause occur so it wouldn't look like he answered too quickly before pressing speaker.

"Talk to me."

"H-Hello…? Is that you Vincent? The guys up top told me they couldn't find anyone else so they…-"

"They stuck me here, yeah that's exactly it" He took a long, theatrical drag from his cigarette. Half on purpose so that it would tick off Guy. Guy was one of the ones higher up top in the Freddy Frazbear industry, the kind who rarely had to go into the store anymore as he had worked himself up. His job these days was usually to offer help or advice to the staff and employees and to sometimes help out on busy event days. The people who worked there at the store now referred to him as "The Phone Guy" or "PG" for short.

"Vincent… Look you know you're not allowed to smoke while working, what if it detected the fire alarm…?" This only caused purple guy to smirk as he could hear the tension in his voice.

"The fire alarm? Really? That's my top priority right now?" He leant further back in his chair, swiping up a can of cola and glugging it back to make it sound like he was chugging back beer.

"Drinking…?! Vincent are you drinking now as well? Oh-oh- if the higher ups find out about this, Vince it won't just be you who's fired y'know. I would lose my position too..!" Vincent chuckled darkly, he got so much entertainment out of simply hearing PG start to panic, and he could imagine him at home now. 12Am with wanting nothing more than to be able to sleep for once, anxiously twirling the phone wire.

"Don't worry it's just Cola…" From the other side of the line, Guy could hear the teasing tone, knew that he'd be smirking like an idiot for getting the better of him.

"It better be, Vince…Wait its half midnight, have you been checking those camera's..? Vince…?"

Vincent yawned and stretched out in his swivel chair, as a matter of fact. No, he hadn't checked the damn cameras…. Grudgingly he picked up the Ipad, flicking threw the different rooms.

"…The rabbits in the hallway, The Chicken I can only assume is in the kitchen…By the sounds of all that cluttering. She really does just wants to eat huh?" He chuckled sickly. "And it looks like Fred-o has yet to move~" This was a dangerous game he was playing, He knew that as soon as the animatronics caught on about his identity that they would be relentless, deservingly so. And wouldn't stop until it was 6Am, or he was dead in a pool of his own blood and guts, stuffed inside of one of the spare suits down the back.

"You're keeping an eye on that there, power supply right?" PG checked, he didn't trust that slacker Vincent one bit. That idiot could wind up dead, but for some unknown reason he had always took on the night-shift (at the rare times they begged him) and had come out of it smiling. Acting like he was very satisfied with himself and couldn't wait for another go. It was quite sick really, but for some reason PG managed to look past it. He knew that the guy had no friends or family, he was very mysterious and reserved at the best of times. No one really knew that much about him, well not personally anyway. But for some reason, He would never turn down a chat with Phone Guy. He would find any way to keep him on the line, to tease him, to mess around and avoid focusing on the job. Which would have been alright and all, apart from the fact it was going on 1Am and he really didn't want to be kept awake, talking Vince threw the night-shift much longer, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Of course I am, what do you take me for?" He took a loud glug from his nearly empty cola can and tossed it behind him.

"What was that noise? Vince!? What was that noise!?" PG sounded alarmed, thinking surly that idiot had screwed up and one of those unholy walking robots had snuck into his office.

"Cola can, Phoney. Only a cola can…" His smirk widened, He checked the camera's once again only to find that Foxy had left the cove.

"Ahh…Looks like my buddy wants to come greet me~" He pressed a button, slamming shut the left hand door and leaning back in his seat to relax again, stubbing his cigarette out on the corner of the wall. A short moment after the familiar "EEEEE" of the fox's broken voice chip sounded as it continued to bang itself against the door, working up quite a frenzy. It seemed word was out that their killer had returned for babysitting~

"V-Vince? Foxy seems to be….quite persistent with you…With all our other employee's he only lasts a short moment…" PG pointed out, he couldn't quite understand it. But from his conversations on the phone with Vince he could tell that the animatronics seemed to be set to nightmare mode whenever he was around, that guy seemed to trigger them in the worst of ways and set them off more than any other employee could. It wasn't a good sign to say the least…

"Y'know I really should be getting to-"

"Say, Phoney…You know what we should do if I make it outta here tonight?" Vince propped his feet back up on the table, hitting the button for the door to shoot back up.

"….." Guy paused from the other side of the line, causing an uncomfortable silence. Vincent only saw this as a hint to continue.

"We should meet up sometime, have a few drinks… It's a rare chance we get to talk face to face these days…" From the other end of the phone PG raised an eyebrow, Anything "Friendly" said by the purple guy kind of scared him. The guy had that kind of sinister voice that if he said anything nice and friendly, it would sound more like interrogation or a threat rather than an invitation.

"Well I…I suppose….I mean…" Guy couldn't think of a polite enough way to say no, I mean. The guy had no friends or family right? It would have been cruel to of refused. Guy sighed irritably.

"I suppose maybe sometime we could-"

"Great~ Tomorrow night then, it's a date." Again there was that disturbing tone of voice that made PG extremely uncomfortable.

"But wait-…Why-"Before he could stammer out the words, Vince hung up the call whilst simultaneously hitting the button of the left door as Chica appeared in the window. He knew the game, she would stare for as long as possible, taking in the appearance of her murderer before somehow reporting to the others of his appearance. He didn't mind them, the only real tricky part would be when all of them realised, when all of them came at him at once, when that…Golden one would appear. Yes, that's when the game began to get hard.


	2. Chapter 2 Casual Talk

6Am, It seemed he was home free. He left the pizzeria, greeted by the lock-up guard who gave a brief nod. As usual Vincent was smirking as he left, As if proud to have survived yet another night and having bested the haunted animatronics. It had been around half 3 that morning that they had become relentless, they were hell bent on revenge and tried and tried to make the power run out. But Vincent knew their games, their tricks and methods and had bested them once again.

It was later on that day that he sat in the local coffee place, drinking back his second mug of coffee as he waited for PG. He had turned up about 10 minutes early just so he could dose up on some caffeine to keep him going, it was rare these days that he ever found the time to sleep. And once he did he was always haunted by the nightmares, the memories he swore he had no regret over. They repeated over and over in his mind, it was enough to drive a man crazy.

He heard the sound of familiar footsteps as he put down the mug, smirking lazily toward the other.

"Gooooood morning" Guy took the seat opposite, looking adorably uncomfortable. He was still unsure why Vincent wanted to talk with him but decided it would be best not to question it too much, the guy was reserved and lonely after all…

"Vince, you do realise its 1pm? Wouldn't it be the afternoon?"

Vince chuckled darkly. "Oh please, it's practically the morning to me…" It was at this point Guy could realise just how exhausted the man looked. Vincent's straggly and messy hair, practically standing up on end. With big dark black circles around his eyes, however he still kept the sick looking smirk he seemed to wear almost permanently.

"…Did you sleep at all after work?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he glanced to the two empty mugs of coffee on the table. Silently questioning just how much caffeine the man had consumed in a single day just to keep himself awake.

"Sleep is for the weak-minded anyway." Vincent shrugged, raising his hand to grab the waitress's attention and order two more coffee's.

"…So what exactly did you wish to talk to me about that couldn't be done over the phone?"

"Oh is it so wrong to want to spend some time with my dearest friend?" There was a mocking tone to his voice which ticked off Guy a little. But at the same time made him feel seriously anxious.

"To be perfectly honest, there is a subject I wished to bring up…" Vince cast his eyes down to the table top, averting eye contact as the waitress returned placing down the two coffees and scurrying off. Without moving his eyes off the table, his voice became lower and quieter, making him sound even more intimidating.

"About the… Animatronics." PG could feel Goosebumps on his arms at the mention of 'work'.

"Not much is known about their roaming mode, right?" Vincent's smirk had faded as he sat, staring at the table. "They say, the animatronics are unable to make a distinction between endo-skeleton and humans?"

PG sat in silence, he waited to see where the man was going with this. He could feel fear rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Well…That would make sense. But… What /if/ they're looking for someone specifically?" He looked up from the table, and directly to PG's eyes, judging his reaction. PG responded by averting his eyes and taking a long sip of his coffee to allow a pause, setting down the cup he looked back over toward him.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm just pushing forward possible reasons I've been tinkering with…That's all." He said, his smirk gradually returning. There was something about this guy, PG thought. Something…Sinister. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was that was so threatening and alarming about his presence, his voice.

"Looking for someone specific… But the animatronics, shouldn't be capable of human thought, right? I-I mean they shouldn't be capable of many things…But tactical thought and revenge?"

"…For normal animatronics' yes. But what if it's not /just/ animatronics." Vincent coaxed, wondering how long it would take for the other to catch on to what he was 'Suggesting'.

"…What do you… You don't mean…The incidents do you…? The children…?" PG's voice went quiet, as to avoid anyone overhearing the conversation.

"That's /exactly/ what I'm suggesting… Think it over, would you?" Vincent took a long swig of his coffee and leant back in his chair. So if PG had heard him correctly.. Vincent had suggested that the animatronics were tied to the mysterious deaths in the Frazbear chain industry? Well that idea had been thrown around in the office, but nothing taken up on it. The missing children, the suspicious suits… The murderer never found. If PG could remember correctly from the news articles and report files, Children had been lured into the back store room only to be brutally murdered, with their remains hidden away inside the suits. And if what Vincent was saying was true, that would mean it was those exact children, those unfortunate children. Possessing the suits and looking to take their revenge on the man who'd killed them, mistaking security guards as their killer because….

PG paled as the realisation hit him. Why else would they target the security guy unless, the man who killed them was tied in with the store? Had he worked there? Had he been… a guard of sorts? PG's mouth turned dry.

Vincent finished his coffee, he knew that even a slow dumb-witted fool would have come to the conclusion by now. But he doubted that the PG would count him as a suspect, not yet. In fact it was fun to toy with him like this, to see him play detective, to think he was coming on to something. He wondered just how far their game could play…

"Vincent… Why would you tell me this?"

Vincent gave a lazy grin, setting down his empty cup as he got up from his chair.

"They will not stop until they have illuminated whoever killed them, and finally get their revenge. Then those kids may be able to rest in peace… At least. That's what I think." And with that Vince gave a small wave.

"See ya around, phoney. Keep me posted if you discover anything else that could…help the case." He sniggered, leaving the café and leaving Guy sat in stunned and confused silence.

There's chapter 2 folks! (The plot thickens) sorry this chapter was a little slow but thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder

Guy had been left feeling confused and with an empty feeling inside, He hadn't really known what to expect from his encounter with one of the creepiest and nerving people he had ever met. Why talk about the reasons behind the animatronics phenomenon, why bother? It sounded like he knew more than he was letting on and that was the most nerving part of the encounter. He had gone home that afternoon feeling ever so slightly paranoid, as working for Fazbear generally tended to make one do.

After falling asleep watching some documentary on the black widow spider, he awoke to his alarm. Telling him it was time to call up the next vict- employee settling down for work and lay down the score for the night. Guy rubbed at his sore and tired eyes, reaching for the phone as he hesitantly dialled the all too familiar number. Reaching for his usual anti-depressant medication as he did so, popping a pill in his mouth before grabbing a cup of water.

The phone was answered after a lot of confusing static. But it was not. What he had expected. This voice. It wasn't human.

"H-…H-….HELLO- ZZZT- MR.."

Guy jumped, nearly choking on the water as he slammed the cup down, his heart racing in his chest. He knew then and there it was one of those monsters, He couldn't make out which one in particular although if he had to guess. The voice was female.

"H-HELP UZ-ZZZT- HELP- HE COMES BACK HERE." The voice seemed to ebb out, becoming quieter amongst the static as a raspy whisper. "He- see's – us. He enjoys seeing us suf-" The line cut out going dead, leaving Guy trembling and in shock. He was too worked up to decipher whatever kind of message the thing wanted to pass on to him, he didn't ask for this when he signed up with Fazbear. He didn't want this.

He heard a rustling from the bushes outside his window that made his heart thud hard against his chest, holding his breath he looked toward the window. He couldn't make out anything, but he could feel a pair of eyes watching him. Guy understood his mild paranoia but he was certain this wasn't just a scare left from the phone call, he looked towards the door as a thought crossed his mind. Had he locked the door when he came in earlier? He stared with frightened eyes to the door handle, keeping as still as he were able in the silence. He saw the handle begin to turn and he bolted, he darted to the closest cover he could find. Behind the kitchen counter. Grabbing a knife off the side as he went. His back against the kitchen cupboard, trying to control his rapid breathing as he shut his eyes. Oh God why him? Why did this kind of stuff have to happen to him?

He heard the front door open and gently close, confident footsteps entering the room and seeming to come to a halt in the middle of his living room. Guy contemplated his options, he could make a run for the backdoor.. But.

He was frozen in fear, he couldn't dare himself to move.

Eyes closed.

Silence and darkness.

Maybe this was another one of his anxiety fuled dreams.. Yeah.. That's gotta be it. Any minute now he would wake up in his nice warm bed to the faint raze of sunlight..

What seemed like hours passed before he were able to open his eyes, still clutching the kitchen knife.

..

 **Author note:**

 **OKAY I know I've been gone in forever but I happened to stumble across this and think OH hey! I have a fanfic account. I've been itching to make more fanfictions, sorry if this chapter or my writing has taken a change. I'll have to try get used to writing again after about a year's hiatus from fiction writing. :'D**  
 **I'm all set to make the next chapter ASAP, But I wonder if anyone is still gonna read this after all this time :O**


	4. Chapter 4: Unpleasant Encounter

Guy opened his eyes to the ever so intimidating cocky smirk he had seen earlier that day, Vincent. The man had his head tilted with that annoying and frightening smirk etched on his face, like some permanent mask. Some say he only began to smile in such a way after losing his daughter in some freak accident. But that were only rumours.

"W-What in the h-"  
"Good evening, PG.. Didja miss me?"

Guy felt like throwing the knife into the man's face, how dare he sneak into his home at such an hour. It was bad enough seeing him in daylight, at night-time Vince's eyes had a heavy look to them. Dark shadows that would never go away resting underneath his eyes. Guy dropped the knife, hugging himself with his own trembling hands. A mixture of rage, relief and fear raging inside of him.

"You bas-"  
"I was going to knock, but I noticed you were in the living room. I thought I would give my Phoney a pleasant surprise." This guy had a sick sense of what was 'pleasant'. Guy couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes, looking down at his shiny kitchen floor instead. It was childish, but he felt the rising urge to want to cry.

"Actually. I truly wish that were the reason." Vince continued, the smirk gone. Which was almost worse, as he looked down at Guy with those dark eyes and an almost blank expression on his face before getting down one knee to make direct eye contact with the still in shock Phone Guy.  
"It's the new guy. He's resigned." He seemed to stress the word 'resigned' with enough conviction to make Guy immediately realise.  
"…Dead."

There was a chilling silence that followed as Guy took it in. People tended to die quite frequently on the job, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise as it did, but once again Guy was overcome with despair.

"Look at me."

Guy refused to look up, how dare this bastard stride into his house in the middle of the night with such news.

Vince reached and forcefully tilted up the other man's head by the chin so he was forced to look him in the eyes.  
"You seemed quite terrified on the phone. Why was that?" There were no smirk, in fact there were nothing but a chilling dark aura emanating from Vincent.  
"Th-…That's-. … … You were /Spying/ on me?!" He swiped the man's hand away.  
"Answer the question." He persisted, seeming to lose what little patience he had.  
"If you m-must know. I was due to call the new employee, as you must be w-well aware." He gave a quick glare before seeming to back down, looking back to the floor.  
"The phone. All I could hear was static, then a voice." He shuddered, not wanting to recollect what just happened. "It was. one of them, they accessed the line somehow. It asked me for help." He fell quiet, fully remembering her words. He sees us. He enjoys watching us suffer. What did it mean by that?

The harsh look from Vince's eyes seemed to fade as he stood back up, holding out a hand to the slightly shivery man on the ground.

"You're in shock. Need me to make you some tea? Actually. You seem more like a hot chocolate kinda guy, am I right?"

Guy looked hesitantly to the other's extended hand, he still felt he couldn't trust a man who breaks into other people's houses just to give them terrible news late in the night. However, he was exhausted after all that emotional turmoil, it would be nice to try calm down somewhere comfortable. It was probably best he weren't left alone in his current state.

He took hold of Vince's hand as he was pulled to his feet. Before quickly taking away his hand almost as if in disgust he had been touched. Vincent noticed this and couldn't help but smirk just a little, Just as defensive as always, how fun.

Guy felt weak as he felt himself retreat to his couch, feeling heavy as he sat down. Pulling a blanket, he kept on the couch around himself for comfort. Not looking to the intimidating man with a cruel smile in his kitchen, humming a somehow familiar tune as he made himself a coffee and Guy a hot chocolate. What was worse seemed to be the fact he knew just about where everything was kept. From the cups, to the sugar and cutlery drawer. Even though he had never been inside before, much to Guy's knowledge. I'm sure if Guy hadn't just suffered the fright he just had that he would have been far more observant to such things...

…

 **Author note:**

 **Almost 1am that's enough for one night. Popped out two chapters already. I have far more I wanted to fit into this chapter too.. But I'm very sleepy. Thanks for the reviews from so long ago BTW even though I had my hiatus..**

 **Want more?**


End file.
